


Cat Tales: Cat’s Cream

by Kangaroo_Jack909



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Catwoman (Comics), DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Blue Balls, Crappy Timing, Denial, Dominatrix, F/M, Flirting, Humiliation, Mentions of Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Torture, bad timing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroo_Jack909/pseuds/Kangaroo_Jack909
Summary: Catwoman goes on a heist and runs into unexpected resistance. How does she manage?





	Cat Tales: Cat’s Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything originally created on FanFiction.Net by author ‘Grobnar’ I know that not many people care for OC Pair ups when it comes to Catwoman because of how deep her relationship runs with Batman but a little diversity could be nice for a change.

"No not that one."

"Yes sir." The camera mounted on the ceiling readjusted itself on a new group of people.

"Really? A group of school kids?"

"It's what the camera can see."

Trent sighed at the monitor. Being brought along with the rare jewel collection was an irritating job for him. He'd much rather be on the streets investigating, but the pay was good. So here he sat in the security room of the Gotham Museum watching tourists come and go. "Wait wait wait!" He suddenly stood up from his chair. Peering closely at the monitor, he drank in the details of woman on the camera before him. The dirty blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out his own book (publisher pending), A Guide to Superheroes and Villains, and started to turn the pages rapidly. He stopped on a particular page.

"Zoom in on her."

"The school teacher?" The security officer looked confused

"She's not a school teacher. That's..."

Selina Kyle absently looked at the pamphlet she had grabbed from the information kiosk. 'Oh so helpful!' She thought as she made her way around the museum leading a group of orphans on a tour. Of course she was volunteering with an orphanage, what would one expect? It was nice to give back to the community, and it had another purpose as well. The rare jewel collection was on loan from the Field Museum in Chicago. According to the helpful brochure, the collection included some of the usual garbage that looked good, but was worthless. There was however something more valuable in the lot. This way she could scope out the security measures without looking like a sore thumb. Everyone thought that she was a teacher, and she looked the part to a T. A tan floor length skirt hid her toned legs while a grey sweater covered her taut midsection and her large bust. A small pair of glasses, cosmetic of course, and an over the shoulder bag completed her look. Anyone sparing her a glance would think educator and move on.

'Appearances can be deceiving of course.' She smiled to herself. Selina pushed her lot of kids forward and into the special exhibit hall. The children immediately broke rank and scattered around the hall looking at all the gems and jewels in the display cases. Obstensively, she looked around to keep an eye on her charges. Actually, she was looking at the security measures in the hall. Cameras were everywhere and dotted at regular intervals. Every few feet half way up, parts of the wall had a small circle that almost matched the paint color.

She pulled a boy back that was determined to open a case, getting a good look at the case itself in the process. "Now now, don't be opening anything. Remember they said no touching." She wagged her finger and lightly scolded the child before he took off again. Selina sighed, running her fingers through her short black hair. The things she did for her profession.

"I'm going down there." Trent said, hurriedly stashing the book and making for the exit.

"She's done nothing wrong, you can't do anything to her."

Spying the incident with the boy on the screen. "I'll just go let her know that we have an eye on her. Subtly of course."

The officer sighed as Trent left. "You're in charge." 'Bonehead.' He thought.

Selina had to admire the setup. Cameras were at regular intervals while a set of sensors were just above normal height. She didn't see any thermal imagers, or motion detectors. A strange oversight. There was plenty to distract the would be thief here as well. Fortunately, she was no common thief.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Selina straightened up at the sound of a distinctly male, authoritative voice. "Yes?" She turned and sized up the speaker. Screaming military, he was tall, with intelligent brown eyes. His hair cut incredibly short and muscles bulged out of the suit he was wearing.

"Hello, I'm Trent Stevens, overseer of this exhibit." He paused, debating whether or not to extend his hand in a shake. "I just want to make sure that you and your...children are taken care of and not disturbing the exhibits."

Selina didn't like his tone. She didn't like his implication even more. 'This one is going to be fun.' Taking off her glasses she batted her emerald irises at him. "Whatever do you mean? My charges are well behaved."

"I'm sure. Whatever the case, make sure nothing leaves this exhibit with them or yourself...Miss Kyle."

Selina's eyes narrowed. 'Oh I see how this will be.' "Absolutely."

"Good, I see we have an understanding. Have a good day Ms. Kyle." Trent didn't leave but instead backed himself against a wall and started to watch her closely. Too closely for her liking. Trent though, was lost in her body. She was a close replica of his ex-wife. Change the eye color, having shoulder length black hair and a little bit more weight all around and it was Hailey.

Selina mock smiled and turned to her kids, "Everyone ready? Let's go see their Egyptian stuff!" Selina corralled her charges and led them out. She turned her head upon leaving the exhibit to see Trent continuing to stare at her. Her eyes narrowed as his wethering glare. 'Yep, he's definitely going to be fun.'

Trent continued his stare as he pictured her, overlapping the image of with that of his ex. He couldn't shake the notion that he'd be seeing her again, in one form or another.

"We've been here for 3 days. I don't think she's going to show."

"She will. The look I got from her tells me I challenged her." Trent said confidently. "What is with the A/C in this room anyway?"

The monitoring guard wiped some sweat of his brow and looked over at a note on the control board. "Maintenance says air conditioner 2 had its control chips pulled. Hence why it's not working."

Trent wiped off the sweat forming on his brow as well, "Who would pull the control chips?"

"Maybe the copper, or the resale valve."

"Whatever." Another half hour went by when the guard overlooking the monitor spoke again.

"Sir, there's something going on in the upper exhibit hall." He said, gesturing to a small monitor.

Trent got up from his chair and went to the vast array of monitors that filled the room with an unnatural glow. "Show me."

"All the cameras seem to show a flash every so often, but it's not consistent."

"Any sensors going off?"

"None." The guard blinked as the monitor showed the flash. "There it is again."

"Cameras don't show anything." Another flash illuminated the screens, but the cameras still didn't show any activity. Trent moved around and considered the activity.

"Wait..." Trent looked back at the monitors showing the gem exhibition. "It's not happening evenly. Turn on the lights in there!"

The guard complied and Trent's suspicions were confirmed. All but one camera did show any change to the lights turning on. To them the room was still the same color and tone.

"Damnit, she's in there!" He gestured angrily at the monitors. "Get everyone in position now!"

The guard had barely picked up the phone as the door slammed from Trent's exit. 'That dude needs to get laid.' He thought as called in the others that Trent had arranged.

Author's note: If you want a musical accompaniment to this part: Lindsay Stirling's Roundtable Rival is what this part was written to.

Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, was just getting into position over the last camera when the lights came on. 'Ah crap.' The operation wasn't as meticulously planned as some of her others, and there were margins for error. Tempting as it was she didn't raid the museum the first night. Rather she just yanked the control chips out of the air conditioners. Those would be returned of course, after she got what she wanted. Yet, doing so would just infuriate her rival in this locale. He wanted her, she could tell.

After a few days wait she had returned and shimmied through the air vents to her goal. With the air conditions gone, no one would be suspicious if she returned in a few nights. Day of maybe, days after: Unlikely. Back in the present she considered her options. Selina could go back into the vent, but that would be a lost cause, and she didn't like lost causes. It would be close, but Selina thought she could manage the heist.

She put her camera back into her pouch, along with her wooden rods and duct tape. The camera was nice, as was its miniature printer companion. They would of cost her several months' rent had she not stolen them. Yet, she was still figuring out the controls. Maybe the flash, which she hadn't yet figured out how to turn off, gave her away. Catwoman dropped from her perch as silently as her namesake and silently padded her way over to the showpiece gem. Her black outfit, a gift from Batman made nary a squeak as she slunk forward. Nowhere near as fancy as the Hope Diamond, and not as cursed, the Piece of the Heavens was still a fine haul. Weighing in at 114(.3) carats, the oval cut diamond was a masterpiece. No one knew where it came from, but all were captivated by its' glittering light. Some said that it didn't need any light on it, it glowed on its own. She dug into her bag again and started to pull out her glass cutter "Mmm...pretty. Come to mama you big piece of..."

"That's close enough Catwoman!"

Selina turned her head slightly and saw Trent standing at the entrance with 2 blue shirted security guards. None of them had guns, but they all were armed with nightsticks and tasers. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage boys." She purred out.

"Not enough." He clicked his radio and 3 more guards piled in from the exit door behind her. None looked particularly threatening, but one more looked like a linebacker. "Now drop the bags and your belt."

Catwoman smiled then mock pouted as the guards all swarmed around her. "But kitty wants to play!"

She stood abruptly, turning to face Trent and his guard ensemble. The inexperienced guards seemed to jump back slightly, looking around, she catalogued them all with names. Trent of course, the big guy was Thor, the blonde with the fabulous hair and chin was Fabio. Two rather hillbilly looking guards got the names Huck and Finn. The final guard was given the name Bob, because she liked the name.

"Drop them. One last warning!" Trent and his assembled guards moved in closer.

Selina crouched slightly and picked her target. As he neared she waited and waited.

Huck never had a chance as Catwoman sprang up, claws extended. They dug in, eliciting a yelp from his as she rolled down and took him with her. Selina finished the roll by bringing up her leg in a kick that parted the pair and sent Huck tumbling into a glass display, shattering it. Glass and jewels littered the floor as she came up from her roll, whip out. "Let's dance!"

"Everyone get her!" Trent was losing his cool, just as she wanted.

As the guards swarmed her she lashed out with her whip and grabbed Finn around the torso. Yanking hard on the whip, the unbalanced guard teetered before falling into Selina's embrace. "Oooh baby..." She kissed the stunned guard on deeply. "That was electric." Finn didn't have a chance to react as the two studs of his taser shot into his stomach. He could barely yell as the current overloaded his nervous system and he fell into a heap. Catwoman dropped the now useless taser ontop of the even more useless guard. 'Two down. 4 Left.' These sorts of fights aroused her, they made her feel alive.

Fabio came in at her with a nightstick. He jumped slightly as he got close, planting two feet firmly on the ground as if he was at bat. His swing came in incredibly high, so high Selina could of just limboed under it. Instead she rolled under the misguided attack and came up in a sweep that knocked him on his ass. Catwoman pounced on him straddling his chest and racking his face back and forth with her open palms. She could have used her claws and scratched his face up, but opted instead for the double bitch slap. The loud twack of her palms connecting rose over the noise of glass crunching beneath boots. Fabio screamed and grabbed at his face, desperate to stop the red palm prints that now temporarily smeared his good looks.

Selina was about to stand when she felt big hands grab hold of her body. She was forcibly yanked up then slammed into another display, causing it to topple over. Thor had finally gotten wise and grabbed onto her while she was taking care of Fabio. Thor tightened his grip and held her down while Bob came up and jabbed a nightstick into her stomach. Her black suit absorbed some of the impact, but not much as she would of hoped. Pain flashed through her brain. Pain and anger as she continued to struggle against the iron grip. Bob pulled back again to ravage her midsection with another hit.

Catwoman flexed her abs and brought her legs in a double kick. Bob flew uselessly to the floor while the nightstick flew several feet father and shattered another display case. Thor still had locked down, carefully changing his grip to a bear hug that would knock her out. Selina relaxed a little as he changed his grip, waiting for just moment. Twisting with all her might she wrenched herself free on one side. Not one to miss an opportunity, she brought up a leg and drove it across his face. Boot met bone in a sickening crack as his jaw and possibly several teeth got knocked out. Thor was not deterred though, merely stunned, his grip still slackened enough for Selina to tear herself completely free of his grasp.

'Gotta get to my gear!' She thought as she engaged in a series of cartwheels and flips across the room, easily bounding over the myriad number of bodies and debris that now littered the room. In a true catwoman move, so awesome she thought to herself that she wanted to get film of it, she bound past her bag, retrieving her bolas without stopping her movement. She glided past Finn to where her whip lay discarded. Flipping one last time and twirling along her axis, she came to a halt facing the last two guards, Trent and Thor. Selina wondered why Trent had seemingly done nothing, but her eyes widened when she realized he didn't have a taser. He had a gun and it was pointed right at her.

Whip in her right hand, bolas on her left, she did what she could. Selina twirled the bolas, starting up the momentum she needed, but she would only get one shot at it. Thor, understandably angry, let out a loud bellow and charged at her headlong. Fortunately it disrupted Trent's aim, who was now unable to fire. It was all the gap she needed. Catwoman flicked her wrist and let the bolas fly out at the rampaging bull charging her.

Catwoman smiled in satisfaction as they intertwined his legs and sent him skidding to the ground with a floor shaking thud. "Just you and I now honey."

"All I need." Trent pulled the pistol up, no doubt about to give a one liner when Selina interrupted him. More precisely, her whip interrupted him by smacking the gun out of his hand. He watched as it slowly clattered uselessly the floor, then became aware of the stinging sensation in his hand. He barely had time to process it before the whip came in again and wrapped around his wrist and pulled him towards her.

Trent's eyes widened as he found himself nose to nose with a grinning Selina. "Why'd you have to send all those goons? I just wanted to be the two of us alone." She pouted and batted her emerald irises before taking a step back. Trent stood mystified, still holding his injuried wrist and Selina came up to her catsuit and started to pull down the zipper. Her breasts now struggled for freedom and her deep sea of cleavage came into view inch by marvelous inch. When she got the zipper down low enough she put her hands on her hips. "Is that enough for you? Do you think that's enough?" Trent looked down and caught the barest glimpse of Selina's voluminous breast flesh before a fist came up and clocked him. He, like his other guards clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Men." Selina dusted her hands and blew a kiss to the one remaining functional camera. She turned and eyed her diamond prize again. "Now come to mama."

Trent awoke with a start. Everything seemed to ache on him. Flexing his arms he discovered he was bound tightly in a chair, legs locked likewise. Looking around, he could make out scant details of his immediate surroundings beyond that he was outside. Gotham's city lights were all around him, as was the soft breeze bringing in the noise and smells of the city. This was a bad situation he thought to himself. He struggled again against the bindings more aggressively, nearly knocking over his chair.

"You awake baby?" A series of footfalls on the rooftop lead to a striking silhouette appearing from the shadows. "I wasn't sure if you'd get up."

'Catwoman!' The smiling face of Selina appeared before him. "What do you want bitch?" He struggled against his bindings even more.

"Oooh, right to the point. I do enjoy that in a man." She paused before tracing a finger down his face. "Not in the mood for a little cat and mouse?"

"No!" His incessant struggles only made his wrists hurt. Trent secretly had to admit that this position was sort of arousing. He desperately wanted to kill those feelings before they spread to his groin.

"Tsk tsk." She waved a finger before him much like a parent would scold a child. "Manners. If you want the direct approach we'll go with that then."

Facing away from him she reached into a pouch on her bag and extracted the gem that was her prize. "Where's the real one?"

"I don't know what you mean. You have it right there." Sweat started to form on his brow as he lied. Catwoman had guessed.

"You, my dear, are a poor liar." She looked over her shoulder at him, Piece of the Heavens still in her right hand. "Especially to a thief like me."

She turned back to face him and slowly dragged the faux gem down his cheek. "It feels like a diamond. Hard, but also incredibly smooth."

Selina brought the gem up to his eyes. "It looks right, even has the glow the real gem has."

Trent gulped as the jewel sat not a bare inch before his eyes. Through the nearly clear stone he could see Catwoman looking back.

"But, I know it's a fake." Catwoman reached into another pouch and produced a small pen looking device. Thumbing the button on one side a laser erupted from what Trent now realized was a laser pointer. She brought the laser up and shined it through the jewel. As expected the beam scattered at certain angles. "I don't know if you've studied minerals. I have. Occupational interest I suppose." She laughed at her joke.

"This laser beam isn't scattering correctly. This gem is a fake." Her bright face suddenly darkened. "Now where's the real one?"

"I'm not telling you!" Trent exclaimed as he strained with his might against the cords holding him down.

Selina's hand suddenly encased the entire gem and her mood brightened considerably. "Oh so you do know!"

'Crap.' Trent stopped struggling against the bindings. She had guessed that he knew.

"See, I was just guessing here. Since you're the man in charge I assumed they'd tell you." Selina leaned in close, showcasing the tops of her breasts. "An oversight to my advantage don't you think?"

"You won't find out from me!" It was true Trent could resist torture, he'd done his time in the service, got captured in a jungle hellhole doing wet work that wasn't on the books, and was subject to some rather brutal methods. He didn't break then and he wasn't going to break now.

Selina's smile didn't wave at all. "All the more fun for me deary." Selina straddled the bound man. "Tell me, how long has it been since you felt a woman's touch?"

"I never..."

"Shh...we're all alone up here, you can tell." She whispered in his ear. "I don't give away secrets."

Trent gulped but didn't answer. The truth was far too long. His wife left him during his capture, having run off with a former friend that comforted her during his captivity. That included carnal comfort as well. Now Trent had been getting his comfort from online porn and the strip clubs owned by the Falcones or Oswald Cobblepot.

Selina purred into his ear. "Mmmm, I like that answer. Far too long. We might fix that." Catwoman dismounted the sweating Trent and stood back a couple paces. He flinched as she reached into one of her pouches again, afraid she might be grabbing a weapon. Instead he relaxed when she brought out what a mirror and small tube.

Dumbfounded, Trent could only stare as Selina opened a compact and started to fix her make up. "What? I can't look nice for this?" She looked over at him as she applied a little powder to her pale cheeks.

"I..."

"It's our first date and I want it to be special. I normally don't go this far, but...I'll make an exception, just for you." Trent didn't feel that lucky however. His eyes widened however as Catwoman opened up the tube of lipstick. He watched in fascination as she applied the crimson ruby red lipstick. Suppressing a groan as she puckered her lips making sure it was even. It was a secret he didn't want to reveal, especially now, that he had a thing for deep red lipstick.

Catwoman turned, putting back the compact and lipstick.

"Now, where were we?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes...Where's the real gem?"

"I don't know!"

Catwoman sauntered closer, much like a predator stalking an exposed prey. "Please, I already know that you know honey. Don't make this more difficult." Selina saddled up to him and straddled his lap. "So, where is it?"

"I don't know!" He repeated in vain. Maybe if he repeated the mantra enough he would start to believe it. "It was never part of the exhibit just the fake!"

Selina traced a finger down the side of his cheek. "Another lie. A pity. My my, our first date and you're starting off with two lies. What will my parents think?"

Trent gulped again. "You...think..."

Catwoman laughed, "I have no parents, I'm sure Batman will want a word however." Her tone went from mocking to serious. "Now, where is the gem? We can make this hard or easy."

Trent again said nothing, but he felt a stirring down below as the very attractive catwoman flexed her athletic thighs around him.

"Oh." Selina said surprised. "I see you've chosen the third option." Her face narrowed into a sultry grin.

"It's going to be fun. For me at least." Without a pause for him to protest she kissed him hard. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden turn of events, so much so that he responded in kind. Her scent, subtle as it was, was intoxicating. It was, to his knowledge, a natural smell something with a hint of vanilla. He was not sure if it was natural or a perfume, and right now he didn't care.

Breaking the kiss, Selina pulled back, a slight smile on her face. "You got talent kid. Now where is it?"

Snapping out of his daze of pleasure, Trent immediately went back to his military self. "No."

"Okay, honey, round 2." Selina reached in and kissed him again, but pulled back before he could respond.

Catwoman slid down him, almost like water would off a car, ending on her knees between his legs. 'Oh shit!

Selina batted her eyes at him. "I normally don't do this on the first date." Her fingers crawled up his legs, slowly making their way to the intersection. Almost there, she stopped when her left hand felt something. Trent struggled a little as he realized what she felt.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you've been hiding this from me! Naughty naughty." Her right hand joined her left in its exploration. Delicately, her fingers probed Trent's cock as it slowly expanded down his leg. The thickness was impressive, the shaft easily visible through the dark fabric. Her tease continued on for several moments, his rod painfully hard and confined in the material.

"Time to get this off, don't you agree?" Trent could only grunt uncertain if she meant his cock or his pants.

Her bare hands slid up to the button and knocked it off. The zipper slid down slowly, bringing his bulging black boxers into view. Like a kid opening up a present on Christmas, Selina wasted no time in pulling down both the offending pants and underwear. A sly smile on her face as his dick bounced free from the cotton confines, a small drop of pre at the tip.

Catwoman whistled at the sight of this. She didn't expect him to be packing this much. A thick shaft that she could almost get her fingers around was crisscrossed by thick veins, pulsing with blood leading to an engorged head that was nearly red in color. This fat rod was almost completely hard, just needed a woman's touch to bring it to full strength. Just below the 9 inch tool, a pair of balls the size of ping pong balls happily churned away, producing what Selina hoped was a copious amount of cum.

"Mama likes." She said as she wrapped her hand around the tool while the other snaked down to his sack. Testing the weight with her hands, she looked up at him. "You've been holding out on me. We could have just skipped the pre-date."

"Stop it! Get your hands off!" Trent tried to squirm, but that only brought his cock around, knocking it around her hands.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm beginning to think you don't want this. Hmm? Maybe you just don't find me attractive." Trent couldn't answer, as he would have no doubt lied, and made a poor show of it. Before he could even answer however, his cock betrayed him and twitched in arousal. "I see someone does."

Selina wrapped her hands around the mammoth member and pumped it slowly, bringing it to full hardness. "Let's reward him."

Trent grunted in protest, with a half-hearted 'no' as Selina's mouth approached the crimson head. Her lips parted, allowing her tongue to dart out. It, like the rest of her, was insanely gifted. The appendage danced along the shaft with the outmost glee. It cruised along the crown and across the slit, leaving a trail of saliva in its' wake. Catwoman kept up her assault until the head glistened in the light from Gotham's nightlife.

Pumping at a painfully slow, she withdrew again and looked up at him. "Ready to tell me where it is?"

Gasping and pulling at his bindings Trent managed to hiss out "No you witch!" He was torn, he wanted to flee, but another part of him wanted to continue. To grab the thiefs' head and facefuck her into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, the restraints held fast and all he was able to do was grit his teeth and bare through this.

"Witch? Oh baby, I'm not a witch, I can find one for you if that's what you want." Selina leaned forwards and touched his slit with the tip of her tongue, eliciting a groan. "That's what I like to hear!"

Her lips parted and engulfed the head. Trent groaned again as he suddenly felt her warm mouth all around his head. It got even worse as she steadily started to work back and forth. With each stroke she seemed to force more and more into her hot mouth and down her throat.

Her right hand continued to hold onto the base of his cock, pumping as if coaxing it towards her warm mouth. Her left had gone below to his nuts. Her fingers poked and prodded, stroked and cupped each one in turn, adding to the sensual assault he was undergoing.

Trent had received several blowjobs before, a few from girlfriends past, two from his wife, a couple from his companions, and another from a spirited latina when he was on assignment in the Columbian jungles. None of the however matched Catwoman's technique. It was both raw and sensuous.

She started by lapping at the length of his rod until the surface glistened. Satisfied at her work, she ran hers lips up and down the shaft. Her skilled tongue pressed along the surface as she glided back and forth. Selina alternated her speed, moving from slow to a rapid pace. When she felt this was done she switched to her next technique.

Selina took his head in mouth, slowly inching it in despite its thickness. When she had gone far enough, in her estimation, she tilted her head so that her throat tried to draw it in. It felt like someone attached a vacuum to it as he was twisted and pulled and she bobbed on his tool.

Trent was certain that her last technique was only something Catwoman could pull off. She had built up a good head and now had his cock almost fully buried in her throat. She began to purr. Not hum but purr. It started off slow and quiet but built up to feel like a small motor was surrounding his dick. Trent nearly came from the feelings alone, as it felt like a massage for his cock. The sensations would build then lapse, only to build up again. She must have been moving quite a bit to hit all the areas she was, but when he looked down, he saw that she hadn't moved an inch.

Trent, whose eyes were locked shut in concentration, could only grunt and gasped and she seemed to find and focus on his most sensitive spot. His breathing deepened and his pleasure centers fogged over. As he felt his balls start to rise to orgasm his pleasure was brought to a screeching halt by nearly unbearable pain. "Ugh!"

Looking down, Selina had withdrawn herself from his tool and now held his cock in an iron grip, preventing it from cumming and giving him some relief.

"Nope. Not until I say so." Selina tsked again, her lips dribbling with cum and saliva. "Where is it?"

Trent grunted again.

"Very well." Selina released her grip and began her assault a new. Her lips parted over his tool and she began to suck on it in earnest. Her hands dug into his flesh as they pumped for all they were worth. Her throat was a symphony of vibration along his length as it laid nestled in her mouth.

Trent's fingernails dug into the chair, so much so that the metal started to groan in protest. There was a limit to how much of this one could take, and right now he was at his limit. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you."

Selina stopped and pulled herself free of his large tool. A thin line of saliva and cum traveled between her mouth and his rod. "What was that sugar?"

"Just finish me off and I'll tell you." Sweat poured off his brow as he struggled against his bodies cascading pleasure.

"No deal sweetie. The location first." She squeezed his rod as if to emphasize her point.

Trent was silent for several moments, "Okay, Okay. It's stored in the vault area with all the Egyptian items. No one would look for it there. Now finish it off."

"Thanks." She leaned forward and kissed the end cock one last time, leaving a giant mark from her lipstick, before pulling away.

"Wait! You agreed to..."

"And I had no intention of following it. You make a lousy date, honestly expecting a woman to put out on the first date. Maybe one of your rescuers will finish you off." Catwoman donned her gloves again and hoisted her bag. "Maybe next time honey!"

Selina seemed to disappear into the darkness, leaving Trent high and dry, his cock slowly deflating as a cool breeze brushed across its wet surface. Trent let his head fall til he was staring at his member. "Damn."

Selina laid against one of the older buildings in Gotham. Ringed by gargoyles, it provided an excellent view of the city. There was no doubt in her mind that tall dark and brooding had been here before, but of him there was no sign. 'Must be busy tonight' She mused.

For the 10th time that hour she pulled out her prize. The glittering gem, glowing from whatever was inside it and the Gotham light, captured her vision. She felt as though she could see something inside of it, maybe it was just glow, or how it caught the light. It didn't matter to Catwoman. Still though she was debating. Should she sell it or keep it for herself?

Selina normally didn't bother with such things, but this caught particular stone caught her eye. Sighing, she started to put the gem back in her bag when the unthinkable happened.

Her grip, usually made of iron, slipped and she watched in slow motion at the jewel tumbled out of her grasp. She wanted to hurl herself at it, but doing so would mean certain death at this height. As best as she could, Catwoman batted at the stone, anxious to keep it in her grasp. Her efforts paid off as the gem bounced once on the hard stone of the building and came to a rest on the stones on top of worn rooftop.

Selina dove at it, determined to not let it escape her grasp again. Her hands scraped along the roof as she grasped the gem and pulled it close to her chest. "I'm not letting you go baby."

Catwoman sat there for a minute, sprawled as she was along the roof just holding her prize tight. 'Seriously, I better not be going all Gollum on this rock.' She thought. When Selina finally uncurled and opened her eyes again she found herself staring at a pair of dark boots. Her eyes traveled upwards and met the hidden gaze of the masked figure peering down at her. "Ah Crap."


End file.
